


Golden Consort

by Gaaladrieel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo dies AU, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Thorin descends into madness, alternate universe - bilbo dies, and that's not good, fic based on/inspired by Amorphis' song Silver Bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaladrieel/pseuds/Gaaladrieel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo dies in the Battle of Five Armies, leaving a heartbroken Thorin who, overpowered with grief, descends into madness in a desperate attempt to bring his love back.</p>
<p>"A queen of gold I made<br/>A silver bride I built<br/>From the northern summer nights<br/>From the winter moon<br/>Responded not my girl<br/>No beating heart I felt<br/>I brought no sighs to the silver lips<br/>No warmth from the gold"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Consort

**Author's Note:**

> Got a bit stuck/bored with a bigger fic I'm writing, and I've been wanting to write a fic based on/inspired by Amorphis' song Silver Bride for a long time, so yeah, I decided to do just that. 
> 
> Yes, it's a Bilbo dies!au, and I've no idea how I had the heart to write this.. You'll see why.
> 
>  
> 
> Silver Bride:  
> Watch the music video here;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qjiWb1O_L4  
> (link to video also in end notes)
> 
>  
> 
> From the mystic dreams of nighttime  
> I saw the clarity of my days  
> From the shades of longing  
> Looked for the familiar glow  
> The death of my wife's slayer  
> Brought no comfort to me  
> No shape for loneliness  
> For a dream
> 
> A queen of gold I made  
> A silver bride I built  
> From the northern summer nights  
> From the winter moon  
> Responded not my girl  
> No beating heart I felt  
> I brought no sighs to the silver lips  
> No warmth from the gold
> 
> Within my heart a flame of desires  
> Provoked the power of my will  
> Forced into silvery shape  
> A golden queen for me  
> I made our bed under the stars  
> Covers a-plenty, bear skin hides  
> Stroked the arc of golden curves  
> Kissed the lips of silver
> 
> (Queen of gold) I made her  
> (Silver bride) I built her  
> (Queen of gold) No warmth  
> (Silver bride) No love  
> (Queen of gold) I made her  
> (Silver bride) I built her  
> (Queen of gold) No warmth  
> (Silver bride) No life

_ _

 

_"Thorin! Thorin!"_

_"Bilbo!"_

_His legs feels heavy, body aching, but he runs. Keeps running until his lungs hurt, his throat dry from screaming. His name is called one more time, the word uttered from desperate lips, fading into a high pitched, painful scream. It suddenly becomes eerie quiet. There's a gasp, a thump; a body falling to the icy ground. His body moves on its own accord, arms defending him automatically; the sound of steel clashing against each other unbearably loud in his ears. He thrusts forwards, the hold on Orcrist hard as he bores the sword into the enemy._

_One more time, and Azog falls to the ground._

_He turns around quickly, his feet running towards the limp body. As he falls to the ground, Bilbo looks up at him, a small smile on his lips. His voice is only a whisper, quiet, and hoarse._

_"I love you, Thorin."_

_It's as if the air can't reach his lungs, an iron clad hand squeezing his heart._

_"I love you, Bilbo Baggins. More than anything," he croaks._

_The shining eyes before him looks from him, to the sky, a single tear falling from the corner and onto the ice as Bilbo's eyelids slowly slides close._

 

He wakes up startled, his tunic, and hair, is drenched in sweat. The fabric underneath his hands is soft, but cold. Too cold. A hand slides over the cotton, searching in the dark. But there's no warm body curled up next to him, no golden curls to bury his face in.

Azog... The sight of Azog... He killed him. He remember slaying the beast. But it brings him no comfort, no relief nor joy.

His limbs are heavy, but he jumps out of bed, frantically pulling and lifting the covers away, feeling for soft curves, eyes scanning the room for his love. But he can't see him, can't find him. The bed is cold, and empty. And for the fleet of a second, he wonders how in Arda he ended up there. The last he remembers is the flames of the forges, molten gold pouring down.

Forges. Gold.

Thorin quickly steps into his boots, his trousers and tunic from the day before still on him, and runs out the door.The halls of Erebor are cold and dark, devoid of life at this time of night. Apart from the forges. The hall is warm, a golden glow is being cast onto the walls from the many fires. He's been down there many times, legs moving without much thought as he enters the hall, and strides towards a small area partly hid from other dwarves' prying eyes. He hates it when others come too close, sees their eyes either shine at the glimpse of the gold, or worry as they look at him, their curiosity only aggravates him.

**

"Thorin?" The voice is soft, but still firm. He turns quickly, drapes a large piece of fabric over the table as he turns, making sure the golden body is shielded from view, so the nosy dwarf can't see it.

"Dís? You have arrived already?" he asks, his sister's eyes shining from unshed tears, her brow pulled down in a frown.

She can't help but wonder, her brother's voice so confused, and he looks at her with wonder in his eyes for the smallest amount of time, before they burn as fiercely as the flames of his forge. "Thorin... I've been here for weeks... A couple months even..."

"Oh."

Thorin only shrugs, before turning back to his bench, pulling the fabric away to reveal a large lump of gold. Dís gasps when she sees it, she's only heard from the company who travelled to Erebor with Thorin, what it is he does in the forge. She's been down here several times, tried to see for herself what it is he is crafting. She's tried so hard to coax Thorin out of the hall, but to no avail. Her breath hitches as she looks at it, sees how the gold is shaped into arms and legs. Thorin glares at her when he hear her small sobs, sees how Dís stares at the golden body.

"You shouldn't be here," he says quietly, and Dís looks up at him.

"Thorin... You need to stop this.."

He is suddenly looming over her, face dark in the shadows, eyes shining like the gold behind him. "STOP THIS!?" Dís gasps when his hands takes a firm hold about her upper arms. "Is that what I should've said to Azog as he slayed my Bilbo?!"

He blinks in confusion, and abruptly pulls his hands close to his chest, as if Dís' arms burned him. She stares up at him, takes his hands in hers, tries to get him to tell her why he is doing this. But he pulls away, shuffles back to the table, a gentle smile on his face as he looks down at the gold.

"Oh Thorin..." Dís whispers.

She watches him for a while, sees how his hands gently slides down the golden curves, how his face lights up as the mithril in his hands takes the shape of a mouth, the lips shiny and plump. He's practically lived down in the forges since the battle, and it's been three months.. He barely eats, or sleeps, his duties as a king long forgotten. Unbeknownst to him, it's his sister, and eldest sister-son, who has taken on the role as leaders of Erebor.

Her feet carries her backwards, before turning around, and begins to move faster, and faster. Down the halls, up the stairs, away from a brother she doesn't recognise.

 

Vague memories tells him this wasn't the first time his sister has been down in the forges, he's seen her many times, yes, she's watched over him from the doorway. And he has seen her, oh he's seen her, seen how her eyes roam over his gold, mithril, and gems. Or, has she been here? Has she really? He doesn't know. Someone's been here, and he know they've only been there to see what it is he's making. They try to pull him away from it, tries to take it for their own. Bilbo has also visited him. But Bilbo is allowed, Thorin smiles as he thinks of Bilbo, he only stands still, only admire Thorin's work, he doesn't have the hungry eyes the dwarves have. No. Bilbo only admire him, encourages him. Therefore, Bilbo can stay. 

**

The hours turn into days, days into weeks. The forges fires are crackling, the heat making Thorin's back drip with sweat. No one knows when was the last time he ate, slept, or changed his clothes. His hair is a wavy disarray, the dark brown locks shining from the sweat, and light of the flames, and he pushes it away from his eyes. His body aches, his fingertips burns after getting too close to the fire, and the gold. But he can't help but touch. The desire burns in his heart as the flames in a hearth, the intense lust of shaping the gold and mithril into the shapes of his love.

Grabbing a velvet pouch from the table, he let two blue-green gems fall into his palm. He bends down, pick them up carefully, moves his hand over golden locks, and gently lay them down into two small dents in the gold. The corners of his lips turn upwards as he stands back up, eyes staring intently at the sparkling gems.

He pulls the fabric lying on the table over his creation, and wraps it around the golden form. His heart aches at seeing it covered, and Thorin bends down once more, puts his arms around what is covered by the fabric, and quickly lifts it up. He runs up the stairs, down the halls, and into his chambers. Several bear skin hides lies by the door that will take him outside, and he picks them up and kicks the door open.

The snow makes a crunching sound under his boots, the cold wraps itself around him as he steps outside, and onto a small ledge. He drops the bear skin onto the snow, falls to his knees atop them, and let the heavy gold in his arms slide carefully onto the hides. The fabric is thick between his fingers, and he grins as he let it fall to the ground.

The stars are shining brightly, and looking down, so does Bilbo. The gold and gems sparkle in the starlight, his eyes are shining and full of life. His curls are golden, as is his curves, and he looks so warm, so soft..

"Look Bilbo, see how the stars shines tonight. You loved watching the stars before falling asleep on our way to Erebor. You were so beautiful when you did, your eyes sparkled as you looked up into the sky."

Thorin's hand slides over Bilbo's lips, over the smooth curves, and he kisses the shiny mithril lips.

But it's not his Bilbo.

There's no response from the body under his hands, and as he let them slide over the chest in front of him, there's no soft thump of a beating heart. The night turns eerie quiet. A lonely tear slides down his cheek as he yet again kisses the mithril shining like the stars on the sky. But there's no sigh filling the space between the lips, no whispered promises or soft moans exchanged.

The gold beneath his fingers is cold. Too cold. No amount of kisses or touches are able to heat it. Only the chill of winter envelopes the limp body, turning cold, and colder still.

"Bilbo... Come back to me..." The words, and broken sobs, fades into the cold, quiet night.

"Bilbo..."

The name is uttered over and over again, with apologies and promises. But there's no response. The body still limp, and cold, even as Thorin drapes his own body over it.

Hands curls around the shimmery shape of Bilbo, his lips are moving; speaking of love, and longing.

Until they're still, and blue, and the tears frozen on Thorin's cheeks...

 

It doesn't take long before someone notices he's gone from the forge, the king's chambers freezing as they step inside. And Thorin is finally, finally reunited with Bilbo, in the depth of Erebor, with his golden form watching over them.

 

_Consort of gold, I made him_  
_Mithril groom, I built him_  
_Consort of gold, no warmth_  
_Mithril groom, no life_  
_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. Despite everything, I hope you liked this lil fic of mine, thank you for reading it! :)  
> So, I decided to upload the photo I had made here as well, but anyway, you can find my tumblr post for this fic, with the photos, here;  
> http://gaaladrieel.tumblr.com/post/130885762280/golden-consort-bilbo-bagginsthorin-oakenshield  
> Or just check out my tumblr, if you want ^^
> 
> Watch/listen to Silver Bride here;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qjiWb1O_L4


End file.
